Memories
by LISAorFLYGIRL
Summary: What will Hermione chose? Life and love or faithfulness.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing the characters all belong to J. K. Rowling.**

_This is my first attempt at a story on Fanfiction HG/MM. So don't be to hard on me. I've been toying around with the idea of making this story for a while. More chapters will follow,... probably._

* * *

_"Each moment of a happy lover's hour is worth an age of dull and common life."_

* * *

"But Hermione, I love you." When the redhead said those words, I just looked at her. I couldn't say them back because it would have been a lie. Tears were already streaming down her face and all I could do was stare. My eyes stared into hers. They were green just like...

Just like the woman who kept my heart. But the big difference between them was that Ginny's eyes didn't sparkle. They were plain green. While thoughts were running in my head and the image of emerald green eyes dominated my vision, Ginny kept crying and shouting things at me. I didn't understand them. Her words went one ear in and the other one out. My body felt cold and empty. It had been feeling that way since the day I took that dreadful decision.

I needed fresh air, so I just turned my back at my wife and did what I was best in: Running away.

The streets were empty. Standing in front of our door, I realized that I was crying myself, just not for the same reason why my wife was crying. Yes, my wife. It probably sounds odd, but we married 3 weeks after the war. It seemed like the right thing to do. The Weasley family had lost a son but they got a daughter in return. Although the wizarding world was shocked when the article in the Daily Profet said _Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley married, _instead of Ron Weasley, it had never been a secret that I was gay. Ron was even the first who knew I fancied girls. He was totally cool with it and acted like a real gentleman. Eventually it was Luna he loved in the end and they got married 2 weeks after me and Ginny.

Their wedding was splendid. Luna was dressed in some pink gown and my best friend looked handsome in his black suit. It was a beautiful day but it was also the last time I would see her...

Minerva Mcgonagall.

**FLASHBACK: Wedding Ron & Luna**

My wife and I were staring at the happily married couple that was dancing their first dance. Rather clumsy but they looked cute. "Could you get me some more bubbles, dear?" Ginny asked. I took her glass and nodded. Just before I could 'escape', she grabbed my arm and whispered. "What's wrong? You look so sad." "Nothing, I'm just tired," I lied. She knew I was lying, so I gave her a kiss to assure her that everything was fine.

Inside the Burrow it was quiet, everybody was enjoying the party outside. But you could still hear their laughter in the house. I went to the kitchen but the only thing there were empty bottles of champagne. Suddenly I heard something break, I turned around with my wand raised and saw her standing. I froze.

Neither of us dared to say something, we just gazed at each other, not knowing what to say though there were so many things that needed to be said. My eyes wandered over her body, she looked gorgeous. She wasn't wearing any of her traditional robes but a green strapless dress, the same green as her eyes and when she moved, the dress seemed to sparkle. It was a real piece of art. And above all that her hair fell freely down her back. A small moan escaped when I remembered all the nights when I had played with strings of that raven black hair.

Minerva had heard the moan and she needed all her strength not to moan back. Because the view in front of her was breathtaking. Hermione had a short red dress on. The sleeves were long. But when the professor had came inside the kitchen a few minutes ago, she had seen the back of the dress or better the lack of it. Hermione's back was bare until her bottom. And then there was that lovely pink blush on her cheeks that made her melt. Minerva thought Hermione looked divine.

Seconds of silence turned into minutes and Minerva couldn't handle it anymore. If Hermione wasn't going to speak as first then she would start. But instead of _"Hello, Miss Granger." _she whispered. "You look beautiful Hermione." Afraid that somebody would have heard her, Minerva looked around. But like before they were alone in the house.

Hermione stepped closer to her former professor and secret lover. They could almost touch but they wouldn't. Hermione was after all a married woman. Brown eyes caught green and quietly she said. " You don't look so bad yourself, Min." Hearing her 'pet'-name got Minerva loose, her Gryffindor courage came to the surface. Bravely she took Hermione's hands in her own. Slowly she caressed those long fingers with her thumb. They almost linked together when suddenly a very drunk George stumbled into the Burrow. Still mourning about the death of his twin brother Fred.

Like they were struck by lightning, they jumped apart. George looked at them but felt unconscious on a chair.

Hermione looked back at Minerva. The chemistry was still there. Both were breathing heavily while trying to behave themselves. But Hermione gave in at her desires when she looked up at her former teacher and saw not green but black eyes full with lust.

Lips crashed against each other when she pulled Minerva closer against her. Mcgonagall gasped loudly when she felt Hermione's curves. She pressed her against the sink while her hands were wandering over the bare back.

When air became a problem they both parted. Emerald met brown. Minerva knew what she wanted but she wanted to hear what her ex-student wished. Very slowly she let her hand drop on Hermione's thigh. Feeling the flesh, she trowed her head backwards. Immediately the pupil attacked her neck with kisses, marking her. It was the encouragement Minerva needed. She pulled the dress a little bit up and her hand disappeared. When she felt the familiar lace, she let out a moan. Hermione stopped kissing when she felt where Minerva's hand was. She needed to steady herself, so she grabbed the sink and leaned slightly back. Her hips moving closer to her ex-lover. She was offering herself and was desperately in need of release.

The hand pulled the lace aside and Minerva groaned when she felt the desire between Hermione's legs. She leaned closer and her voice was deeper then normal when she whispered in Hermione's ear. " Merlin, you're so wet." She began moving her hand slowly at first, watching her student intensely. Suddenly Hermione's fingers grabbed her black hair. Pulling Minerva so close they could feel each others breath. The last thing Minerva heard was _" Take me." _before plumb lips claimed hers. And taking her she did. After two fingers had slipped inside Hermione, it didn't take long before she came while screaming Minerva's name.

Her head rested on Minerva's shoulder. The professor placed a small kiss on her head and pulled her hand from under the dress. Licking her fingers sensual she said: " You still taste wonderful." Hermione slapped her butt and they started laughing. It had been weeks since she had laughed like this. She relaxed in Minerva's arms and snuggled closer. Suddenly she felt her tense. "Why?" asked her ex-secret lover. I looked up at her. Tears had already formed in those beautiful emerald eyes. One rolled down her cheek and lovingly I brushed it away. I was about to reply when the door flew open.

For the second time that evening we jumped apart. This time it was Ron and unfortunately for us he was still sober. He looked at us and I just saw that he knew.

"Please Ron." I heard Hermione whisper. Something in me snapped. _Minerva what have you done? Fucking a married woman in the kitchen of her parents in law. _As soon as I could I left Hermione standing defeated with Ron. While I passed him, I muttered that it had been a beautiful wedding.

Hermione took in the scene. She couldn't believe what she saw. After what happened, Minerva left her like this? I looked back at Ron. Very calm he said. "Don't let it happen again. Never forget who you are married to." And just like Minerva he walked out on me. I dropped on my knees against the sink. Still feeling Minerva's lips burn on mine. The crying started and from that day it never stopped. The people around me just stopped seeing it.

**END FLASHBACK: Wedding Ron and Luna**

* * *

_**Like I said it's my first HG/MM story, so don't be too hard on me.**_

_**THX!**_


End file.
